


Fixstern

by somali77



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich wollte mal was über Naruto und Neji schreiben... pre-Darkside möglicherweise...? ;D Inspired by Rammstein. Joah. That´s it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixstern

~

("Alle warten auf das Licht  
Fürchtet euch, fürchtet euch nicht  
Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
Sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn"  
Rammstein- Sonne)

~

 

"Eins"

Nejis ganzer Körper zuckte, er grub die Zähne in den Ballknebel. Narutos Handfläche war hart und heiß, der Schmerz biss sich in seine Schenkel. Hilflos begann er zu zittern. Er hasste sich selbst dafür. Das war nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er kannte und fürchtete Impact Play mit leidenschaftlicher Hingabe, aber er hatte früher eine ganze Menge mehr ausgehalten. Jetzt lag er überm Schoß eines Mannes, der ärmer war, weniger gebildet, jünger als er und... fiel in tausend Teile auseinander. Sein Magen war eine geballte Faust.  
Ein dumpfer Laut rang sich durch die Nase ins Freie, und lähmend wurde ihm klar, dass er seine Finger kalt und schwitzig ins weiche Leder der Hose unter ihm grub. 

"Hey, hey... schh..."  
Die heiße Hand blieb liegen. Jemand griff ihm mit sicheren Fingern ins Haar.  
"Mach auf"

Überdeutlich spürte er den Daumen in der Spalte zwischen seinen Backen. Er gab wieder Laut, unwillkürlich, hell, halb von Sinnen vor Angst, versuchte den Kopf zu drehen. Die Welt kippte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, erbärmlich, klammerte er sich an seinen letzten Halt. 

"Komm schon", die Stimme war warm und sanft. Gleißend. Aber Widerstand, wusste er, war keine echte Option.  
Seine Schenkel lösten sich, er entspannte die Gesäßmuskeln, obwohl er wusste was kam... 

 

"Zwei"

Der Hyuga fuhr zusammen, fiel fast vom Schoß des Anderen, als die Hitze des Schlags sich im Inneren, an seiner Wirbelsäule hoch leckte. Ein geistesgegenwärtig fester Griff um die Hüfte hielt ihn zum Glück davon ab. Erst war er froh, weil er so seinen Halt nicht verlor, dann spürte er diesen Daumen wieder in der Spalte, versuchte heftig den Kopf zu schütteln und- als ihm klar wurde, dass er nirgendwo hin konnte, gab er einen langen, erstickten Protestlaut von sich. Seine Muskeln schlotterten. Er schwitzte. Das unruhige Herumrutschen im Griff des Anderen war alles andere als würdevoll, und dass er so heftig Laut gab erschreckte ihn selbst-... aber ihm war früher nie so heiß und sonderbar gewesen, während er Disziplinierung ertrug. Diese Heftigkeit von Gefühlen und Reaktionen war neu. Dabei war es doch gar nicht schlimm, versuchte er sich fieberhaft einzureden, es war überhaupt nicht schlimm. Das war gar nichts. Aber wie durch ein Brennglas verstärkt sah er vor sich, wie erniedrigt er war, wie ausgeliefert, was für furchtbare Angst er vor genau dieser Behandlung hatte... und wie... aufgehoben er sich trotzdem fühlte-... sein Kopf sank, als er sich mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung entspannte... 

 

"Drei"

Gepeinigt heulte er auf.  
In den Augenwinkeln spürte er Nässe. Gottverdammt nochmal, das hatte weh getan! Aber er würde doch jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen? Nicht jetzt, nach dem dritten Schlag... er fühlte sich wie gerädert, alle Schutzschichten von ihm gerissen, nackt- wehrlos-... 

"Neji... Nicht kneifen"  
Da war der Daumen schon wieder, und er hatte gute Lust zu schluchzen, weil er so unendlich frustriert von sich selbst war.  
"Du machst das gut. Komm, lass locker"

Das Streicheln der heißen Hand... dort... kehrte sein Innerstes einfach nach außen. Er wollte heulen darüber, wie weh es tat und wie sehr er das hasste... wie schwach und klein er sich fühlte, und... wie zutiefst verstanden... ich kann nicht, wollte er sagen, ich will nicht, aber durch den Ballknebel drangen nur unverständliche Laute. Narutos Körper an seinem war warm. Und auf einmal konnte er doch. 

 

"Vier"

Tränen stürzten. Früh, selbst für ihn. Verdammt früh. Das Schluchzen konnte er nicht verhindern. Irgendwie tat es gut, loszulassen, als es erst einmal passierte. Sein Körper wurde weich. Die hölzerne Anspannung ließ langsam nach. Er spürte das Zurückstreicheln der langen Haare über die eine Seite des Kopfes. Sah, fühlte seine große Hand mit dem schwarzen Latexhandschuh im Gesicht. Wie er festgeklebte Haare fort klaubte, leicht über nasse Lippen glitt. Einen Finger, am Knebel vorbei, in ihn tauchte, und sofort saugte er daran, hieß ihn mit der Zunge willkommen, sein Atem beruhigte sich.

"... Okay?"

Neji nickte.  
Als sich ihm der Finger entzog, spürte er einen Stich Einsamkeit... aber er blieb reglos. Narutos Hand glitt in seinem Nacken zurück, bergend, locker. Seine Finger der Anderen krümmten sich, knapp unter den Sitzmuskeln. Neji versuchte, loszulassen- versuchte willentlich, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu zwingen: schlag mich jetzt, dachte er verzweifelt, fordernd, weil er glaubte, dass er das Streicheln, die Sanftheit nicht ertrug, seine Knie wichen fast zu weit auseinander und als der Andere ein paar Momente lang nicht mehr tat, als die offene Kerbe zu streicheln, ballte Neji die Fäuste, zog den Kopf Richtung Brust, heulte vor Frustration. 

"Lass los"  
Die Handfläche zwischen den Schulterblättern schien sich bis zu seinem Herz durchzuschmoren. Er biss ein Schluchzen entzwei, bevor er sich an die Hände auf seiner Haut aufgab, mehr über die festen Beine an seiner Brust schmolz. Er wusste, dass der nächste Schlag kam. Sein Rücken spannte sich in hilfloser Erwartung. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich weg oder hin zu ihm drücken wollte. 

 

"Fünf"

Neji japste lautlos. Speichel lief ungehindert, vor lauter Tränen konnte er kaum etwas sehen. Sein Hintern brannte, eine intensive Hitze die sich nach vorn zog, tief ins Becken, die Schenkel entlang, und trotzdem spürte er wie er langsam- endlich- in eine Art neuen Rhythmus kam. Von dem schlingernden Sturz durch Nichts und Finsternis zog ihn etwas in ein neues Gravitationsfeld. Diesmal versuchte er, zitternde Schenkel schon zu entspannen, als der Daumen noch nicht einmal an Ort und Stelle war. Er bekam eine streichelnde Handfläche, heiser gegurrte Bestätigung und erwartete den nächsten Schlag. Obwohl der tiefer biss als alle anderen bisher gab er keinen Mucks von sich, spürte das Brennen sich bis auf die Wangen hin ausbreiten, entspannte sich in seine Position. 

 

"Sechs"

Langsam wurde ihm, mit leichtem Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit im Kopf, das Ziehen in seinen Lenden bewusst. Er schüttelte trotzig den Kopf- Nein. Das wollte er nicht. Nicht das. Nicht so. Selbst nach all den Jahren war es so schrecklich erniedrigend...  
Hart zu werden, während er gezüchtigt wurde, war das schlimmste. Neji stöhnte wehrlosen Protest, grub hilfesuchend seine Finger in Narutos Bein wieder fester, schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

"Gut so... gleich geschafft. Lass ganz locker"  
Sein Stöhnen war ein Ausdruck von Horror. Eine Mitteilung von etwas, das er nie hatte sagen können. Aber zur gleichen Zeit auch ein Ja. Er stöhnte sein Einverständnis. Die Bestätigung.  
Und beim nächsten Schlag der fiel: Leiden und tiefe Dankbarkeit- ohne Unterschied. 

 

"Sieben"

Die Hitze hatte ihn überwältigt. Sein Inneres kochte. Wenn das noch länger ging würde er wohl verbrennen. Aber seine Backen lockerten sich jetzt von allein. Seine Schenkel wichen bereitwillig mehr auseinander. Er versuchte das instinktive Zucken in Widerstand nach dem Schlag zu verhindern. Sein Rücken wölbte sich nur ein klein wenig aufwärts. Inzwischen war sein Atem regelmäßiger. Sein ganzer Kopf würde rot sein, er spürte das Blut in den Wangen und Ohrspitzen, wusste es aus früherer Erfahrung. Die heiße Hand ruhte wieder, sein Becken zuckte, aber er ließ sie ruhen, fügte sich in den Umstand. Sein Stöhnen war jetzt ein Signal, dass er endlich ein Gefühl von Unterwürfigkeit gefunden hatte, das ihm guttat. Es gab Unterschiede. Er brauchte viel Licht und sichere Führung um in die richtigen Pfade zu finden. Jetzt schmiegte er seinen Kopf in das Streicheln. Es fühlte sich an, wie nackt und bloß in der Sonne zu liegen. Im Frühling.  
... wo der stolzeste Schneemann zur Pfütze-... 

"Gut...", gurrte die Stimme des Anderen, und er spürte ihn ausholen. 

 

"Acht"

Die Geräusche, die Neji von sich gab, hatten sich sehr verändert. Es war jetzt ein kurzes, helles Japsen. Seine Körperhaltung war ebenfalls anders: Sein Kopf lag ein wenig im Nacken, der Rücken war leicht durchgewölbt, seine Tränen versiegt, dafür lief der Speichel heftiger. Seine Augen hatte er halb geschlossen, ein Zustand, der selten vorkam...  
"So ist es gut", flüsterte es in sein Ohr, "Ich bin stolz auf dich..." 

Als er spürte wie weit sich der Arm hob, achtete er ganz bewusst darauf, nicht die Luft anzuhalten. 

 

"Neun"

Und das war es. Neji spürte das sachte Einrasten in seinem Kopf wie den Weichenwechsel eines rasenden Zuges. Er war da.  
An einem Ort, an dem alles gut war und sein heftiger Drang nach diesen Neigungen hier nicht verwerflich. Einem Ort, an dem er nur noch für eine Macht existierte: ein ferner Planet, der in einem kalten, unendlichen Universum um eine Sonne kreiste... für das Gefühl, allem einen Sinn zu verleihen, alles hingeben, herschenken zu können... Das Geräusch in seiner Kehle war heiser, er ergab sich dem nächsten Schlag. 

 

"Zehn"

Eine lautlose Explosion zwischen seinen Ohren... so ähnlich musste er es beschreiben. Es war nicht dasselbe wie ein Orgasmus. Letzterer war körperlich, und in solchen Spielen längst zweitrangig- für ihn jedenfalls. Aber dieses Gefühl... jedes Mal wieder war es, wie alle Ketten zu lösen. Sein goldener Käfig, seine sozialen Zwänge zerpufften zu Nichts. Etwas in ihm spreizte die Flügel. Etwas in ihm riss sich los von jedem Verstand und plötzlich war er völlig frei. Es fühlte sich an, wie zu fliegen. Unglaublich. Unbeschreiblich.  
In die Sonne zu fliegen... er schauderte, als der Andere wortlos aufstand, er selbst auf die Knie geschickt wurde, aufsah: 

 

Es war das beste Gefühl auf der Welt...  
Nur die Sonne zu sehen. 

~


End file.
